PREJUICIOS
by MoonHarker
Summary: No entendía por qué todos se asustaban. ¿Qué no lo prohibido es lo que más atrae?
1. Chapter 1

PREJUICIOS

Capitulo 1. El comienzo de una historia

Ella era la consentida de todos, su madre había muerto al nacer por lo cual su padre se sentía en deuda con la pequeña quería darle tanto amor que llenara ese espacio, aun cuando la niña contaba con el afecto y cuidado de su madre adoptiva, Helena.

Arthur se había casado poco tiempo después de la muerte de su primera esposa intentando darle una madre a Integra, Helena adoraba a la niña, la llenaba de amor y atenciones, sus días consistían en estar pendiente de la pequeña y disponer para que todo estuviera impecable al regreso de sus esposo, todo fue felicidad en el primer año de vida de la niña, sin embargo en Helena cada día se encendía más el deseo de ser madre, de sentir crecer en su vientre un hijo del hombre que amaba, y muy oculto en sus adentros la intención de darle un hijo varón a su esposo, que asentará su felicidad y le asegurara el amor de su marido, aun que nunca había hecho un reclamo estaba muy consciente de las infidelidades de Arthur y muy en sus adentros se obligaba a olvidar que se casó con ella buscando una madre para su hija más que una compañera para él, y mucho menos por amor.

Todos las noches se daba a la tarea de seducir a su esposo, pero este solo respondía con preguntas sobre la niña, y cuando ella por fin lograba cambiar de tema su interés se apagaba y terminaban por irse a dormir, no podía evitar sentir ese rencor que esa pequeña bebé empezaba a sembrar en ella, empezó a dejar a Integra al cuidado de la nanas y cada día se obsesionaba más con la idea de ser madre, su conducta cambio y su marido se dio cuenta de la frustración que nacía en su joven esposa, por lo que decidió hacerla feliz y poner de su parte para que tuvieran el tan deseado hijo.

Así pasó el primer año, el segundo y Helena no lograba embarazarse, pasó el tiempo e Integra cumpliría diez años todo se centraba en su fiesta, su padre era todo amor para ella, pero su madre desde hace años estaba llena de amargura, se daba cuenta del fastidio que provocaba en ella cosa que la hería enormemente, Helena no perdía oportunidad para lastimarla cada vez que Arthur no estaba presente, hacía alusión a su belleza asegurándole que no era nada bonita, le decía la gran carga que era para ella ya que no era su hija y varias veces le hizo sentir culpable de la muerte de su madre, de ser una niña alegre y extrovertida, Integra se fue volviendo fría y poco sociable, no le gustaba convivir con niñas ya que estaba convencida de que ella era la más poco agraciada y temía se burlaran, poco a poco cambio su vestimenta, no le gustaba que sus padre le siguiera comprando vestidos llenos de encaje, los veía tan llamativos y ella solo quería pasar desapercibida.

Tantos cambios en su hija y su esposa no pasaron desapercibidos por Arthur al contrario cada día estaba más preocupado;

 **-** Helena, amor no notas un cambio en Integra, no crees que deberías intentar acercarte más a ella y preguntar qué sucede, tú eres mujer y sobre todo su madre, será más fácil que se abra contigo

 **-** Oh Arthur! Querido, " _soltó la mujer y empezó su llanto_ " Dios y la reina saben que no he dicho nada por no preocuparte, consciente estoy de todas tus ocupaciones, pero cada día tu hija, nuestra hija se porta tan mal conmigo, me dice cosas tan hirientes,

"Arthur _estaba sorprendido, era cierto que había notado muchos cambios en íntegras, pero no la creía capaz de lastimar a su madre_ "

 **-** Tú sabes que a pesar de que ella no nació de mi vientre la he amado y cuidado como si así hubiese sido, dios sabe que no la culpo, me preocupa este acto de rebeldía pero creo entenderla

" _El hombre tenía tan revueltos sus pensamientos que sólo atinó a hacerle un señal a su esposa para que prosiguiera_ "

\- Oh Arthur, ella se a alejado de todas sus amigos, en el colegio siempre recibo quejas y me atrevo a sugerir que Integra está celosa por qué todas sus amiguitas tienen hermanos, mi corazón no puede engañarme y nuestra pequeña se siente tan sola, ella necesita un compañero, un hermano o claro hermana que le haga sentir apoyo, debemos entender que nosotros somos sus padres y es una relación muy distinta.

\- No lo sé mujer Integra jamás me ha hecho un comentario, o algo que me haga pensar que quiere un hermano

\- Mi corazón me lo dice, Integra es tan bondadosa que sería incapaz de decirlo pensando que me causaría un gran dolor pidiéndome un hermano, sabiendo que no puedo dárselo

Arthur solo pudo abrazar a la mujer que había vuelto a soltarse en llanto, desde ese día pasaba las noches pensando en Integra y en sus cambios, cada noche se retorcía en su cama pensando en su hija sintiéndose culpable por no darle una familia completa, y así avanzaron los días hasta que decidido y con el apoyo de su mujer visitaron cada una de las casas hogar de Inglaterra, conocían a muchos niños y niñas pero ninguno lograba formar una conexión con él.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y el chofer se apresuraba para llevar a su amo a la casa hogar indicada, tenían otra cita una de tantas que hacían por semana, entro al lugar desanimado pensando en que esta vez solo se basaría en buscar alguien que fuera un apoyo para integra.

 **-** Buenos días señores Hellsing, permítanme presentarles a Katherine ella es una de nuestras asistentes sociales y quien se encargará el día de hoy de presentarle a cada uno de nuestro queridos niños.

\- Muchas gracia directora, le agradecemos enormemente el facilitarnos el acceso y sobre todo preparar todo para nuestra visita

\- No tiene nada que agradecer Mr. Hellsing sería un gran honor y motivo de orgullo que entre nuestros pequeños estuviera un futuro miembro de la familia Hellsing

Terminando con el protocolo de cortesía, la asistente les presento a varios niños y niñas. Pero ningún llamó la atención de el hombre nuevamente, observaba el entusiasmo de su esposa en una niña que ciertamente se aprecia enormemente a ella, cuando desvió su mirada y observo en una esquina de la habitación a un niño de piel blanca, ojos negros casi tan negros como su cabello, se extraño de por qué un niño de su edad no había sido adoptado.

 **-** ¿Cuál es el nombre del jovencito de la esquina?

Las dos mujeres que aún estaban encantadas hablando con la pequeña de tres años voltearon, y fue imposible no darse cuenta del nerviosismo que creo en la joven asistente

 **-** Bueno no creo el sea la mejor opción, su nombre es Alucard y tiene 12 años,

 **-** Y por qué se atreve a decir usted que no es acertado adoptarlo

 **-** No me mal interprete por favor Mr. Hellsing, claro que alucard es un maravilloso niño como todos, pero su personalidad es algo difícil tanto que lamentablemente a asustado a cada una de las familias que han querido adoptarlo, y en varias ocasiones ha tenido muy mala suerte es por eso que él continúa aquí

El hombre volvió la vista hacia el muchacho y este alzó su mirada, su alma se estremeció tenía el mismo vacío que su hija detonaba en sus ojos, esa tristeza que revelaban era idéntica a la de ella que no dudo que ese chico la entendería y sin dudarlo se acercó a él

 **-** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico alzó la mirada pero no mostró ningún interés en responderle

 **-** Mi nombre es Arthur, me gustaría enormemente me permitieras ser tu amigo

Esta vez el niño ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder con la mirada y siguió sumergido en su libro

 **-** Te gustaría visitar mi casa, tengo una enorme biblioteca, podrías leer los libros que quisieras

 **-** Incluso podrías llevarte los que llamen tu atención, sería un presente

La asistente no podía ocultar su vergüenza al ver que alucard no respondía ninguna pregunta e ignoraba completamente a Arthur

 **-** Por favor perdónelo Mr. Hellsing, Alucard ha tenido una vida muy difícil

 **-** Podría llevarlo a conocer mi casa

El gran asombro de las dos damas no pudo ser sobrepasado por el gran entusiasmo del hombre, en todo el camino Helena lucio preocupada e insegura de si su esposo estaba en lo correcto, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que al fin y al cuenta era ella quien quería un hijo, un hijo que lograra quitarle a Integra la atención de Arthur un hijo que estuviera de su lado y un niño con tanta falta de amor como ese sería fácil de dominar, y sobre todo esto no era definitivo si no le convenía podrían regresarlo al orfanato al fin y al cabo esto solo era una visita, que claro no eran permitidas, al menos no de tal forma pero siento él un hombre tan importante la directora no pudo negarse,

" _Malditos los matare a todos, los matare a todos, los matare a todos, al fin de cuenta esta iba a ser otra tarde divertida con otra familia "_

 **-** Vaya estás sonriendo Alucard, verás que te divertirás mucho, sabes tengo una hija, es un poco menor que tú pero presiento que se llevarán muy bien, ya verás pronto la conocerás aún está en el colegio pero no tarda en regresar a casa

Una niña pensó, aborrecía tanto a las niñas , será la primera, y sonreía para sus adentros nuevamente, hacia tanto nada llamaba su atención que después de todo no estaba nada mal esta tonta visita, hacía mucho ninguna familia se animaba a llevarlo a casa, después de enterarse que ese niño producía mala suerte, pues todas las familias que se interesaban en el habían muerto en accidentes horribles unos por incendios, algunos otros en la carretera o habían sido víctima de delincuentes, Alucard casi no hablaba, pero la gente de los orfelinatos lo atribuían al trauma de tan malas experiencias, sumándole que estaba ahí por qué su madre había muerto en prisión , había sido sentenciada después de matar al padre de este al descubrir que abusaba sexualmente de su hijo.

Pronto llegaron a casa, "una mansión elegante nuevamente" pensó el muchacho aún que para ser sinceros superaba en mucho a las demás, entraron y una sirviente se apresuró a comunicarle al señor que Integra había regresado antes del colegio y estaba esperándolos para la comida.

\- ¡Estamos de suerte! Al parecer conocerás a Integra antes de lo que habíamos pensado, verás que te caerá muy bien y tú a ella

Avanzaron hacia el comedor y ahí encontró sentada en una de las enormes sillas a una niña de cabellos rubios, "se viste como una tonta" pensó al ver el largo uniforme de la niña

\- Ven Hija, párate quiero presentarte a alguien,

La chica alzó la mirada y él se hundió en esos profundos ojos azules, su rubio cabello dio paso a su rostro al levantar la cabeza, es cierto que había muchas niñas bonitas dentro y fuera de todos los orfanatos y correccionales en los que había estado, era hermosa, quería tener contacto con su piel y se apresuró a estirar su mano

\- Hola, Soy Alucard

\- ¿Acaso alguien te pregunto tu nombre? Padre quién es este niño y que hace aquí

No pudo evitar sorprender con la voz autoritaria de la niña y la frialdad con que soltaba cada palabra y empezó a carcajearse...

* * *

Hola, hacia muchos años no me animaba a escribir algo, pero últimamente una página de facebook a despertado mi obsesión por el AxI que no pude resistirme, espero alguien se anime a leer esta historia, que como se habrán dado cuenta si es que alguien llego hasta aquí, es un universo alterno, intentare conservar la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes, y poco a poco iré incluyendo a los demás en la historia, sin más por el momento, espero alguien se anime a dejarme un comentario, alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, por cierto perdón por errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado. ¡Saludos ¡


	2. Chapter 2

Hola espero que todos estén bien, la verdad es que tiene mucho que no escribo pero siempre ando leyendo nuevas historias, me frustra tanto cuando las dejan incompleta que he decidido terminar las mías, espero alguien las lea, de antemano perdonen el capítulo tan corto realmente lo hice para decidirme qué rumbo quería que tomara mi historia, y dejarlo como tipo introducción, ya empecé a trabajar en el siguiente para esta vez no tardar más de un año jajajaja, bueno espero sus opiniones, concejos y críe as constructivas

CAPÍTULO 2.

Le gustaba mirar el cielo cuando este se teñía de negro con la oscuridad, el cielo no tenía límites, y desde pequeño juro que no sería limitado nunca más, jamás volvería a permitirse tener miedo, después de todo a su corta edad ya lo había perdido todo, su madre, y al quien tuvo por desdicha como padre, ese hombre que le había arrebatado su inocencia, la fe en las personas, en lo bueno, la bondad y cualquier cosa parecida a la misericordia.

En esas noches solitarias que tanto disfrutaba su mente empezaba a vacilar...

\- ¿Para que seguir aquí?

Por qué no tomaba la decisión de dejar este mundo y por fin alcanzar a su madre, ya nada le causaba ilusión

Y entonces a su mente volvieron esos ojos de cristal, esos ojos tan profundos que parecía que te hundían en un mar,

\- Integral Hellsing, ¿ En verdad quería que ella fuera su hermana? ¿ quería tener una familia? Para ser sinceros nunca había tenido una de verdad, pero tal cosa le parecía ridícula, sentimientos vacíos que la mayoría de la gente fingía tener para encajar en la sociedad, para no ser vistos como lo que realmente eran

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, y una mano giro la perilla sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Alucard ¿ estás listo?

Apenas la mujer pudo terminar su frase no ocultó su asombro al ver al chico arreglado y usando los trajes que habían sido regalos de familias que alguna vez tuvieron la intención de adoptarlo, y que el tanto decía odiar, solo fingió no darse cuenta y camino rumbo a la puerta para no denotar el color rojizo que se empezaba asomar por sus mejillas.

" que estoy haciendo " "justo ahora parezco un tonto"

El coche avanzaba a prisa, pero su impaciencia lo hacía sentir que tenía horas en ese asiento trasero cuando apenas llevaban 20 minutos, quería verla, no sabía para que, pero quería volver a estar frente a ella, hacía apenas una semana desde la vez que estuvo en esa casa...

Flash Back

\- Hola, Soy Alucard

\- ¿Acaso alguien te pregunto tu nombre? Padre quién es este niño y que hace aquí

Y el salón empezó a retumbar por las risas del muchacho,

\- Oh vamos Integra, se un poco más amable, alucard parece bastante entusiasmado por ser tu amigo, por qué no eres un poco más gentil y le muestras la casa

\- Pero papá...

\- Vayan, vayan...

Se apresuraba a decir Arthur mientras empujan a su hija y al chico por los hombros, empezaron a caminar y pronto se perdieron de la vista de los adultos.

\- Tienes una casa muy bonita

Dijo el impaciente por entablar una plática con ella, pero solo consiguió un "Gracias"

Ella se sentó en el césped aprovechando la sombra de un árbol y el la imito, y ahí estuvieron callados sintiendo la impaciencia el uno del otro, hasta que no pudo más y soltó una pregunta que le quemaba por dentro

\- ¿ Por qué estás en busca de una familia ?

\- ¿Quien dice que lo estoy? hace tanto que no tengo un padre o una madre , que no puedo recordar cómo es

Y fue entonces que ella sintió que tal vez había algo muy parecido en los dos, ella tampoco sabía lo que era tener una madre

\- entonces, que es lo que buscas aquí

El solo depósito su mirada en los ojos de ella sin emitir una sola palabra, y por alguna extraña razón tuvo miedo, y a la vez curiosidad de volver a preguntar, pero no tuvo el valor de cuestionarlo de nuevo,

Se sentía extraña siendo observada por el.

El la veía y se le hacía una criatura hermosa, el sabía distinguir lo hermoso de lo aberrante, pero no sabía distinguir cómo tratar a lo uno del otro, el por igual sentía ansias de destruir, sentía sed de posar sus manos sobre ese blanco cuello, acariciarlo, arrinconarlo, presionarlo, y estrangular; Como muchas veces más había hecho, siempre que alguien o algo le causaba interés, lo impresionaba o desagradaba, terminaba por extinguirlo, y justo ahora tenía interés de ver si aún sin aliento, aún sin vida en un féretro sus cabellos seguían siendo tan dorados, su piel tan tersa y su semblante tan altivo, seguramente sería el único velorio al que asistiría, pues a un que a su corta edad tenía varias víctimas que contar ninguna le remordía la conciencia, ninguna le despertó el interés, después de su último respiro perdieron el impacto que habían causado en el,

Fin del flash Back...

Así pasaron los días, semanas y meses entre visitas, papeleos y formalidades hasta que llegó día en que alucard por fin viviría en casa de los Hellsing para pasar a ser uno más entre ellos.

Estaba nervioso pero entusiasmado ese era su ultimo día en ese orfanato, aún después de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir no regresaría, se sentía en paz y hacía mucho no sentía ninguna de esas sensaciones, irónicamente pensó que hacía mucho había deambulado como muerto viviente, esa era la manera más acertada para describir cómo se había sentido todos estos años después de la muerte de su madre, el no tener una familia no le causaba ninguna tristeza, y el tenerla ninguna ansiedad ni emoción, sabía perfecto que todos esos medio remolinos en su interior eran causados por los profundos ojos azules que se escondían tras eso cristales que fungían como lentes, sonrió al darse cuenta hasta donde habían volado sus pensamientos, no sabe qué haría con ellos, aún no decidía, el tiempo lo diría...


End file.
